


Sit by my side, and let the world slip

by turnitintolove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In which Angie tries to protect Peggy, and Peggy has to take care of poor drugged Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitintolove/pseuds/turnitintolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy really doesn’t enjoy bringing her work home with her.  It often leads to large messes and Angie not being very happy.  What Peggy doesn’t anticipate is Angie being the work she has to bring home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit by my side, and let the world slip

_Peggy really doesn’t enjoy bringing her work home with her.  It often leads to large messes and Angie not being very happy. What Peggy doesn’t anticipate is Angie being the work she has to bring home._

 

“I’m telling you English, this one is going to be it.” Angie says with a determination that Peggy has always admired.

 

“I don’t doubt that for a second. What did you say this one was about, darling?”  Peggy asks as she sips from the warm coffee that Angie has just poured.

 

“Some new musical about Shakespeare. Or people doing Shakespeare. I don’t know, the ad was a little vague.

 

“A musical about Shakespeare?” Peggy raises an eyebrow in a way that Angie has learned means she doesn’t quite believe her.

 

“Yes Miss High Class, a musical about your beloved William.” Before Peggy can respond, Angie is across the diner to greet a new patron.

 

Peggy enjoys sitting at the diner when she’s finished with work, especially on days like today when her work is done early. Even if her being done early means leaving someone else in charge.  Not Howard though, never Howard.  She likes to sit at the counter and keep Angie company while she dances from table to table, watching the patrons take in her personality.  Sometimes she likes to make up stories for the people who occupy the seats; a game that Angie had started with her.

 

“Have you started without me?” Angie’s voice startles her out of her thoughts as she points to a young man who just sat at the other end of the counter.

 

“Of course not.”  Peggy smiles in a way that Angie knows means that she wants to lean over the counter and kiss her.  “After you, you are the master of characters.”

 

Angie swats her shoulder with her notepad, “I’m thinking he’s an out of towner, here on business.  But it’s his first time to New York.”

 

“And what makes you think that?” Peggy watches the young man, something sparking her memory. 

 

“He looks nervous, like he doesn’t know where anything is in this place.  He’s antsy. Maybe a job interview? That’s it!  He’s trying to move to New York and make it on Wall Street!” Angie looks pleased with herself as she grabs the pencil from behind her ear to put in her pocket, “What do you think?”

 

Peggy thinks for a moment, “He’s a young spy sent on his first mission.  Not to kill, but to gather information.”

 

“That’s just plain boring English.” Angie rolls her eyes and picks up the carafe of coffee and makes her way around the counter

 

Peggy takes Angie’s hand slowly before she can walk away, “Angie, that wasn’t part of the game.”

 

Everything after that seems to speed up. The young agent startles when he realizes that he’s been caught out.  Angie dropping the carafe, coffee spilling everywhere. The young agent reaching for his firearm.  Peggy trying to move Angie out of the way, only to have her stubbornly stand and shove Peggy to the ground.

 

The two pops from his gun sound muted as Peggy screams and Angie sways, the young agent running through the door and onto the street.

 

“Angie!  Oh god, no.”  Peggy catches her as she slowly falls to the ground.  She lays Angie down carefully, searching for the wounds she knows are there.

 

“He shot me.”  Angie slurs.

 

“You’re going to be- ” Peggy doesn’t see any blood. She knows she heard the gun, but where are the bullet holes?  Where is the blood?

 

“He shot me!”  Angie slurs again, this time angrier and harder to understand.

 

And then Peggy finds the darts. Two small yellow darts sticking out of Angie’s uniform, stuck into her sternum.  Tranquilizers.  Relief floods through her body as she readjusts her hold on Angie. He was never intending to kill her. “You’re going to be fine.”

 

“But he shot me!”  Angie’s words are slow and melt together while her eyes glaze over.

 

“Yes, well he meant to shoot me.” Peggy sighs, “You and I are going to have a conversation later that you are not going to enjoy.”

 

“But I enjoy all of your conservations.” Angie giggles, her words harder to understand. Her hand comes to rest on Peggy’s cheek, or she had wanted it to.  Instead she gently slaps Peggy.

 

Peggy sighs, this is at least going better than she had initially thought.  “Let’s get you up, shall we?”  She looks around the diner, finally noticing that it is now empty and that they’re sitting in a puddle of coffee.  “Of course.”

 

“Where are we going to go?”  Angie’s words come out as one long mumble.

 

“Home.  Now up you get.”  Peggy stands before hoisting Angie up to an almost standing position.

 

Angie leans in close to Peggy, “Your eyes are really brown.”

 

“Yes, thank you.”  Peggy wraps one of Angie’s arms around her shoulder and wraps her own around Angie’s waist.

 

“Your hair is really brown too.” Angie’s eyes seem to cross as she moves closer to Peggy’s head to inspect the color.

 

“Oh lord.”  Peggy mumbles as she starts the slow shuffle to the front doors of the automat.

 

“How is it so brown and shiny? Has it always been like that?”

 

“Yes.”  Once outside, Peggy notices in the twilight that most of the traffic is moving down the nearest avenue, “Alright darling, we’re going to get you into a car and get us home.”

 

They slowly stumble down the street together, Peggy trying to keep Angie upright as they make their slow progress until, “Oh look! Violets!”

 

Angie starts to giggle uncontrollably in front of the flower stand not far from the automat.  “Yes, well, yes.”  Peggy stutters as she tries to pull Angie away from the vendor.

 

“But you love violets!”  Angie tells her, and the entire street because volume control has left her completely.  “We should get you some violets, sir I would like to buy all of your violets. May I please buy all of them, thank you.”

 

The vendor looks at the two of them with an unkind face that Peggy is grateful Angie does not register.  Instead of saying anything he glares and makes a show of reading the evening edition of the newspaper.

 

“Come on, Angie, we really should get you home.” Peggy pulls her a little closer as they make their way further down the street.

 

“But Peggy, you love them.”  She cries and lolls her head forward.

 

“I’ll make due.”  Peggy sighs as she flags down a cab.  “Alright, in you go.”

 

Angie not so gracefully falls into the back of the cab as Peggy gives their address.

 

“Peggy.”  She says seriously as soon as she’s settled into the back of the cab.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Pegs.”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“Peg?”

 

Peggy waits while she watches Angie’s glazed eyes settle on her collar.

 

“Why is Peggy short for Margaret?”

 

Peggy sighs and pulls Angie close to her for the rest of the ride home.  “What am I going to do with you?”  She whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

As soon as Angie has been settled onto the closest sofa (where she promptly falls asleep), Peggy calls headquarters to describe the young agent who had been sent to follow her.  Several of her best agents agree that both she and her _roommate_ should have a small security detail until more information comes to light.

 

Several hours, and cups of tea later, Angie awakes. “What happened?”

 

“You were shot with a tranquilizer gun. Or I should say, you took two shots that were meant for me.”  Peggy fixes her with a hard look as she brushes disheveled curls out of her face.

 

“I feel like that time my cousin dared me to drink a whole bottle of scotch.”  Angie leans into Peggy’s touch.

 

“So that’s why you won’t drink it.” Peggy smiles and kisses her forehead, “Come on darling, let’s get you into bed.”

 

As they slowly make their way up the stairs Angie asks, “Did I try to buy you flowers?”

 

“Yes, you tried to buy me all of the violets.” Peggy chuckles as she helps Angie out of her uniform and into their bed.  She makes quick business of readying the two of them, ignoring the sun slowly rising as they both settle in.

 

“Hey English?”  Angie asks now that she’s settled against the warmth of Peggy’s body.

 

“Yes my love?”

 

“Why _is_ Peggy short for Margaret?”

**Author's Note:**

> The show Angie is talking about is Kiss Me Kate which won Best Musical in 1949. Title comes from The Taming of the Shrew, which Kiss Me Kate is based off of.
> 
> http://jellysnack.tumblr.com/


End file.
